


New Religion, by Wade Wilson

by panna_acida



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i hate tag, why i need to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need to worship your perfect ass every night. It's a religion and if I’m missing only one night something terrible is going to happen". Announced the merc going back to rub his face on Peter ass with a content sigh and few light pinch, that made the other boy flinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Religion, by Wade Wilson

Peter wake up opening a little his eyes just to find the room still cover in dark, and no sound other then the one coming from the city. But something was wrong, totally wrong. That’s when the constant chatting and fondling of his registered in his tired mind everything come back to him.  
"Wade... what are you doing?" the first few word out of Peter mouth, in the darkness of the room. With his voice slurred, thick with sleep and a bit of annoyance. 

"Nothing baby boy, go back to sleep." Murmured the merc with few word, just before going back to knead his butt. Followed by a soft hum of appreciation and pinch trough the soft material of his boxer and some appreciation word, of how firm but soft was, how round and perfect for his hand to fondle… basically Wade was running his mouth miles per minute.

"Wade stop" Peter tried to roll in his bed... tried was the key word, but the body on top of him and the dull pain from his muscle, that resulted in a big failure.  
"Wade is..." blinking with tired eyes Peter moved his look toward the nightstand near him, at the digital number flashing in front him. Only 1 hour of sleep, great, real great. "It's only 3am and I need to wake up in less then 3 hour... leave my ass alone and go to sleep". Said Peter moving a leg and kicking without force the other man.

"but..." tried Wade, still rubbing his face on his ass.

"No but. Sleep" Announced Peter using his super strength to push the merc away. And like that, making the other man fall on the floor ass first, with a loud thud and some swearing.

"That was mean Petey boy, that was mean for real". Started Wade climbing back on the bed pouting. "I need to worship your perfect ass every night. It's a religion and if I’m missing only one night something terrible is going to happen". Announced the merc going back to rub his face on Peter ass with a content sigh and few light pinch, that made the other boy flinch.

And at that Peter sighed. He already heard Wade talking about some new religion alone, with his boxes, but this... was another story.  
"Wade, my ass isn't a religion. It's summer and it's damn hot outside and inside this room, and...". The boy raised a finger stopping Wade from whatever was going to burst out his mouth. "now, if you don't leave my ass alone I’m going to web you on the floor. Is up to you now". Ended with an annoyed voice rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand, trying to not fall asleep in the middle of this discussion.  
Because Wade obsession started to be scary for real. And just before that Peter found out other little things... A the little "obsession" with all the Spiderman gadget. Then some lingerie with his color, and now... his butt. And from what Wade just said, that wasn't even the first time he did this. So yeah, Peter started to be jealous of his counterpart and his body, and yeah maybe a little scared. Maybe. But better don't let Wade know anything about this...

"But baby boy..." whined Wade rubbing again his face on his ass.

"No but. Ass or floor?"

"Ok, ok, but you are a demon!" mumbled the merc rolling on the bed, and going to bury his face in his pillow. Still talking about the loss of soft butt under his face and how the great god was mad at him.

"Ah yes great god..." whispered back Peter. "That's the only thing i miss". Ended the boy, closing his eyes and letting the night sound lull him to sleep again, without noticing the little grin on the merc mouth.

\---

"Why?" The only question on Peter mouth. The morning after with Wade weight on top of him, and his face buried again in his ass with a content smile on his scarred face.

**Author's Note:**

> not betad, and sorry for all the possible grammatical error/horror


End file.
